1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an art of using an image display medium for holding display of a document image rewritably and in a substantially no-power supply state and a document processing operation art of performing rewrite processing of a document image in response to user operation input to the image display medium.
2. Related Art
A document is created, edited, read, etc., by performing data processing using a computer.
To read such an electronic data document, generally a document image is displayed on a display screen of a computer or a document image is printed on paper of a paper medium using a printer.
In recent years, paper-like flexible thin image display medium (electronic paper) capable of holding display of a document image rewritably and in a no-power supply state has been developed as a document read medium that can replace paper.
Unlike paper, such electronic paper enables erasion or overwrite of the document image whose display is held on the display section and can be used repeatedly and therefore it is also desirable to promote the user of the electronic paper from the viewpoint of paper resource savings, etc.